Urban Rangers
The Urban Rangers are a boy scout like organization introduced in "Oath to an Ed" of the cul-de-sac kids consisting of Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Plank, and Jimmy. They earn badges and medallions for different tasks completed which are usually just normal, everyday tasks. They appear to often have 'field trips' to the woods as a chance to earn certain camping badges. Their uniform consists of mostly blue and yellow. They have a red neckerchief and a hat that seems to be a blue rag. The Eds once joined the Urban Rangers in hopes to earn their uniform, however, were kicked out because they could not earn a badge. Now, because of that, Eddy has a severe grudge against them and often tries to prove that the Urban Rangers (or "Urban Losers" as he calls them) are a bunch of "phonies" in a way to exact revenge on them. His attempts to downplay the rangers fail and leave him in disgrace. Kevin once called the Rangers "Urban Losers" as well. The "Wee Roach" seems to be the lowest rank in the Urban Rangers, as new members start out as Wee Roaches. It's revealed in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" that the Urban Rangers have existed for sometime over fifty years. Members *Rolf (leader) *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Plank (first a wee roach, but then got promoted) *Edd (originally a wee roach, then a temporary ranger as of "Ed Overboard") *Eddy (originally a wee roach, then a temporary ranger as of "Ed Overboard") *Ed (originally a wee roach) Trivia *The Urban Ranger salute is also the hand gesture for "loser." They put their thumb and finger making an L'' shape while holding their hand to their foreheads. *In the MMOG game FusionFall, Eddy (who's king of the Cul-de-Sac) has an army of Urban Rangers, who act as shop owners and guards to the cardboard fortress(a giant fort, made of cardboard boxes, that surrounds the Cul-de-Sac). The guards carry wooden swords. They are all NPCs. And players get an Urban Ranger suit, only if they have Edd as their guide. Notable Urban Rangers in FusionFall include Ranger Joey & Ranger Melissa, who guard the cardboard fortress surrounding the cul-de-sac. *In ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, as Rolf attacks Jonny for assaulting the Eds, Rolf, either through accident or intention, splits his command into two halves; Jonny and Plank on one preparing to ascertain revenge over the Cul-de-Sac, Rolf and Jimmy on the other allied with the Eds. It is unknown of how this will affect the Urban Rangers, though. *It is known that the Urban Rangers own a train with a picture with their salute on it. Rankings *'Wee Roach': The beginning rank, The Eds were wee roaches, but failed to earn even one badge and were discharged. *'Ranger': Promoted after earning a badge. *'Troop Leader*': Apparently one of the highest rankings, Rolf is current holder of this position. (*=Unofficial ranking title) Galley File:Jonny_urban_ranger.jpg|Jonny 2x4 File:Urban_ranger_rolf.jpg|Rolf File:Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy File:Ranger_plank.jpg|Plank File:UrbanRangers.jpg|The Urban Rangers File:Wee_roaches.jpg|Ed Edd n Eddy as Wee Roaches Urban_Ranger_Shirt.png|FF Urban Rangers Shirt Urban_Ranger_Pants.png|FF Urban Ranger Pants Urban_Ranger_Flip_Flops.png|FF Urban Ranger Flip-Flops Urban_Ranger_Bandana.png|FF Urban Ranger Bandana Marshmallow_Launcher.png|FF Urban Rangers`s Marshmallow Launcher See also *Urban Ranger Awards *The Urban Ranger Handbook *Urban Rangers Train Category:Characters Category:Children